


Her Biggest Regret.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix doesn't need protecting but every woman likes being protected by her man.





	Her Biggest Regret.

"Don't pretend I acted alone on this it takes two to tango." Antonin said as Bellatrix promptly ignored him by turning away and pretending he wasn't there. "Acting the innocent doesn't make it true, Bella." 

It was probably her biggest regret, getting herself involved with Antonin Dolohov. It had been hot, dirty sex and nothing but lies. She’d ended it as abruptly as it started and it was a kick to his ego that she wanted nothing more to do with him. So any chance he got, he tried to rile her up, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t, but today she wasn’t the one who reacted. 

Antonin hadn’t seen Rodolphus enter the room, he was too busy acting smug and over confident, getting a little too close to Bellatrix and making her visibly uncomfortable which of course he enjoyed, seeing her shift a step away from him but he blocked her escape with his arm by putting his hand on the wall. “You never used to flee from me, princess, quite the opposite in fact.” 

“Are you stupidly suggesting I’m afraid of you?” Bellatrix said it with no acted amount of amusement and let out a cackling laugh, “You’re so funny, Tony. I was merely getting out of the way because this dress is new and I don’t want it blood stained.” 

He frowned at her clearly confused but followed her gaze over his shoulder.. and then blinding pain. 

Rodolphus’ fist connected with the other mans nose so hard the bone shattered causing blood to explode from Antonin’s fingers where he’d automatically lifted both hands to cover his face but a second blow hit him with the force of an iron glove right in the side of the head and almost knocked him clean out before he could even register what happened. 

Bellatrix felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her away from the wall, her body pressing into Rodolphus’ side a few seconds later and his arm wrapping protectively (possessively) around her waist. “Next time, I don’t stop hitting you until you’re dead.” 

Antonin knew better than to react, Rodolphus wasn’t someone to take on in a physical fight, the younger man had a reputation among the ranks for his muggle fighting and Antonin had watched him many times kill men with just his fists. So he said nothing and got to his feet, blood still pouring from his nose as he passed them both. 

She didn’t spare him a glance, instead lifting Rodolphus’ fast bruising knuckles to her lips and kissing them softly. Yes. Without a doubt it was her biggest regret.


End file.
